


Disappearing Forests

by orphan_account



Series: Night and Day - No-ones safe [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Creepy, Gen, Hallucinations, Supernatural Elements, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chin Ho Kelly gets a text from Danny early morning, it doesn't sound like him, so Chin and Kono investigate and what they find isn't pleasant.
Series: Night and Day - No-ones safe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602883
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	Disappearing Forests

**Author's Note:**

> Thank y'all so much for the positive comments and support, I was really happy to see all of them and the kudos ^-^
> 
> So here's the next part in this new little series, hope ya enjoy!

Chin focused on the screen his phone, it was 2:43 am and he had just received a text from Danny. It was weird though, looking back on the other messages Danny had sent Chin he compared them with the most recent of the messages and they were written differently. Instead of following the command to meet Danny and Steve at Steve's house Chin called Kono.

Kono answered the call with a sleepy hello having already seen the caller ID "Hey Kono, I just got a text from Danny." She made a confused sound and whispered to someone before answering in a much clearer voice "I didn't, what did he say?" Chin recited the message to his cousin and there was silence for a few seconds "That doesn't sound like Danny... I'll meet you there." Chin nodded even if Kono couldn't see him and got ready before stepping out of his house.

~~~

Chin pulled up outside of Danny's house and met Kono at the the door, she looked a bit nervous. The lights inside were off, everything was silent "Are you sure they wanted to meet here?" Kono whispered looking over Chin's shoulder as he re-checked the message and nodded "It seemed pretty serious, but it doesn't look like anyone's ho-" Suddenly a voice reached Chin's ears, sounding like it was right beside him.

He turned around but nobody was there but Kono and him "Did you hear that?" She shook her head and glanced around "You're probably just hearing things." The voice reached out to Chin again, he listened hard and realized with a shock that it... it was Malia's voice. Chin began to walk toward her voice "Cuz where are you going?" Kono's voice sounded far away to Chin, she should be right next to him, but he continued following Malia's voice into the forest.

Kono stared in wonder at the trees Chin disappeared through "That wasn't there before..." She quickly ran to catch up to him, but by time Kono made it through the trees Chin was gone "Chin Ho!?" There was no answer. Kono made a 360 turn and heard the snap of a stick "Cuz?" A dark figure appeared with a shining blade in his hand, it was "M- Michael?" No way, he was dead! Even knowing that, Kono began running. She didn't know if Adam's apparently undead brother was following but she continued to run. Chin was almost completely off her mind now.

Chin had been following Malia's voice for God knows how long, even if he knew she was gone Chin hoped that maybe, just maybe, this was her. Picking up speed, Chin crashed through the bushes and past the trees not caring that the branches and thorns scratched and stabbed at him. Stopping suddenly, Chin Ho came back to his senses "Wait what..." he looked around in confusion "You weren't supposed to bring her." Danny stumbled toward Chin, blood covered him from head to toe and he held a gun in his hands "Danny... what have you done?"

Chin's heartbeat sped up, it felt like a horse pounding against his chest "Malia wasn't supposed to be here Chin, but she followed you." Looking around, Chin felt his heart drop, blood was splattered all over the floor and grass "N- No I followed her-" Danny shook his head as Steve dragged something into view. Chin cried out when he saw the mangled dead body of his wife "Why!?" He yelled going to grab his gun only to discover it wasn't there, and when he looked up the scene originally before him had gone "Danny? Steve?" But the two men weren't there.

~~~

Kono tripped and landed with a yelp on the floor, she could hear the pounding of Michael's boots behind her, she knew she couldn't stop running. Michael would kill her and then go after Adam, if he hadn't already. Kono dragged herself up and tried to run but she looked down at her ankle with a hiss realizing it was sprained, a heavy weight crashed into Kono and pinned her to a nearby tree.

"I found you," Michael growled in Kono's ear, using the knife to brush away strands of hair from her ear "G't off-" She tried to shove him back but Michael had a steel grip, Kono could feel bruises starting to form on her arms, if she didn't follow Chin Michael wouldn't have found her. Wait, where was Chin? Michael pulled Kono away from the tree and turned her around shoving her back again "I can't wait to watch the light fade from your pathetic eyes." He raised the knife in his hand and drove it toward her chest, Kono screamed and closed her eyes but when they reopened Michael was gone and Kono could only hear the rapid beating of her own heart.

What the Hell had she just experienced, she could still feel the pain of the bruising on her arms yet Michael was nowhere to be seen "Kono~" and she was off running again, her ankle felt fine, and no way was Michael going to catch up and stab her.

~~~

Soon enough the two cousins bumped into eachother, each with eyes wild with fear, sadness and anger "Kono, are you ok?" Chin asked quietly pulling her to a bush that they could hide behind, Kono nodded slowly "Where did you go?" Chin looked down at his hands and clenched them into fists "I, I heard Malia's voice and followed it. She was there but... Steve and Danny were there too and they killed her." Kono looked suddenly pale and she put a hand on her cousin's shoulder "What happened to you." It was Kono's turn to look down "Michael was chasing me... He nearly stabbed me but when I opened my eyes he was gone."

Chin nodded telling Kono that the scene he had come across had disappeared too "We need to get out of here." Chin whispered, they both stood up and went to run but they stopped. Steve, Danny and Michael were all there, Malia was there too, standing beside them, her rotten corpse twitching every so often "You let me die Chin Ho," she croaked "And you ruined my families name, you turned my brother." Michael growled glaring at Kono.

Michael and Malia surged toward the cousins, Danny and Steve watching with grins on their face. Chin cried out as Malia's crooked decaying teeth buried into his shoulder and Kono choked when Michael stabbed her in the throat.

But blinked and everything was gone, they were lying on a double bed in a room "W- what-" Kono had tears in her eyes as she looked around "Thank God, you guys are awake!" Danny entered the room smiling, but Chin couldn't get the image of the blood covering his friend out of his mind "Y- yeah we need to go." Chin got up ignoring the sway and grabbed Kono heading out of the bedroom and down a set of stairs, Danny followed "But- Hey- you can't be driving in your condition!"

Steve appeared from the kitchen looking at what was happening curiously "What's going on Danno?" Chin blocked the conversation out of his mind and sped up, going for the door "Guys, you need rest-" but Chin threw open the door and took the keys Kono offered him, he unlocked her car and got them both in before speeding off. Steve and Danny watched.

Steve growled and turned to Danny with a glare "What the hell? Why did you let them go!?" Danny crossed his arms over his chest "We can't let them know yet." Steve slapped the back of Danny's head and dragged him back inside.

_Steve and Danny huddled together in the dark knowing they couldn't do anything to stop this._

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this was a bit short but I did what I could at the time, been a bit busy as well as trying to do this.
> 
> Hope it was good ^-^


End file.
